machinerobofandomcom-20200216-history
Turbo
Turbo is the name of a character in the Gobots toyline, and the subsequent Challenge of the Gobots cartoon. The character transformed into a concept car. Challenge of the Gobots Turbo was Leader-1's right hand Gobot, and one of the toughest Guardians. His car mode is shown to be one of the fastest of the Gobots, and he is both strong and powerful. Turbo is also one of the bravest Guardians, though he is sometimes rather stupid and headstrong, occasionally ending up badly injured on account of his heroics. He is one of Leader-1's most loyal troops, has a friendly "brawn versus brains" rivalry with comrade Scooter. He also has an ongoing rivalry with the Renegade Crasher – as a fellow sports car, she is usually his target of choice in battles. Animated series Turbo appeared in every episode, usually as a featured character. Like most Gobots, he could fly in robot mode, and fire energy bolts from his fists. After arriving on Earth, he became fast friends with Unicom astronaut A.J. Foster, who would often drive him in car mode. In "It's The Thought That Counts" season 1 episode 6 Cy-Kill, Cop-Tur, Crasher, Geeper-Creeper, Pincher, and Snoop attacked the lab, but it was defended by Leader-1, Baron Von Joy, Blaster, Dozer, Dumper, Road Ranger, Scooter, Scratch and Turbo. Although the Guardians were winning the battle, an accidental backfire from Baron Von Joy's weapon allowed the Renegades to escape. Turbo appeared in "Ultra Zod" season 1 episode 14, where he donned a Power Suit and helped form the Power Warrior Courageous, which defeated Ultra Zod. In "Doppleganger" season 1 episode 23 Cy-Kill, Cop-Tur, Crasher and Snoop attacked Leader-1, Turbo, Scooter and Small Foot. Crasher wounded Small Foot. After attaining recordings of the Guardians the Renegades retreated. Using the recordings Cy-Kill had Herr Fiend program robot duplicates of the Guardians. When demonstrating Space Bender weapon to Unicom Leader-1 learned that the Renegades were attacking Washington. The Renegades ambushed Leader-1 and replaced him with his duplicate. Leading the Command Center back to Gobotron and getting rid of Scooter and Small Foot the Renegades then released duplicates of Path Finder, Rest-Q, Van Guard and Turbo. Small Foot and Scooter were able to capture the Turbo duplicate and learn where their friends were being held. Cy-Kill then replaced Good Night. Using the duplicate Turbo the Guardians infiltrated the Renegade base, freed the captured Guardians and escape from Spoons and Fitor. Although blocked by the Renegades, Scooter used a hologram of Zod to make the Renegades flee. Making it back to Gobotron the Guardians were attacked by the Guardian duplicates. The real Guardians were able to defeat their duplicates with the aid of the real Zeemon, Hans-Cuff and Rest-Q. Cy-Kill then arrived in Thrustor with more duplicates, but Small Foot was able to stop with robots using the Space Bender, which would fuse their robot brains. In "Scooter Enhanced" season 1 episode 24 Scooter and Small Foot joined Nick and A.J. to watch a car stunt show which was attacked by Crasher, Buggyman and Fly Trap. Small Foot fought Buggyman and defeated him, but the Renegades regained the upper hand until the Guardians were rescued by Leader-1 and Turbo who arrived in Power Suits. Cy-Kill vowed to gain Power Suits for the Renegades. Scooter decided he needed more firepower, so he had Baron Von Joy remove his damaged holo projector in favor of a blaster unit. Screw Head, Bad Boy and Cop-Tur were sent to attack Unicom bases and distract the Guardians while Cy-Kill, Crasher and Scorp attempted to take the suits from the Guardian Command Center. Small Foot and Scooter were able to delay the Renegades until Leader-1 and Turbo returned to chase away the Renegades. Realizing he was a better Guardian with his holo projector, Scooter had it reinstalled. Turbo appeared in "Auto-Matic" season 1 episode 28, where he donned a Power Suit and helped form the Power Warrior Courageous, which defeated Puzzler. In "The Fall of Gobotron" season 1 episode 43 after Cy-Kill took over Gobotron Geeper-Creeper and Slicks were assigned to guard the modifier. They were lured away by Scooter and lead into a Guardian ambush by Turbo, Small Foot and Sparky. Turbo appeared in "Return of Gobotron" episode 45. He was given one of the Power Suits by the Last Engineer, which featured enhanced blasters. He combined with the other suits and the Last Engineer's ship to form the Power Warrior Courageous and defeat a fleet of Renegade Thrustors. Turbo appeared in GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords. Robo Machines In the ''Eagle'' comic, Turbo arrived without introduction in the second story arc – having presumably been one of the volunteers recruited from Robotron by Ex-El. He soon showed himself to be a brave and loyal addition to the Security Forces, and not as slow-witted as his cartoon equivalent. He fought with the other SF robots against Casmodon in London, and bravely rescued his comrade Dozer when under heavy fire. Toy right|thumb|Turbo toy *''Gobots'' Turbo (1983) :Turbo’s toy was a re-release of the Machine Robo Supercar Robo figure. It was first issued in 1983, and remained available throughout the production of the Gobots toy line. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ycaw8JX_yFk&feature=related It was also released in Europe. http://www.tfu.info/Gobots/Guardians/Turbo/turbo.htm http://www.google.com/patents?id=0_Y8AAAAEBAJ&dq=Katsushi+Murakami References Category:Guardians Category:Gobots